Hamsira: The Champ of Camp
by TokoFerret
Summary: Pai signs up to go to Camp Scamper but poor Billy eats all the food. Will the campers survive? Nora think they will!


HamSira:  
  
The Champ of Camp  
  
Chapter One  
  
Who Will Feed The Pet?  
  
Nora is Pai's pet. Pai's mother is Henny and her father is Ken.  
  
Henny and Ken set Pai up on a trip, and the thing is, after you pay  
  
for the trip, you can't stop it. Pai just found out that Henny  
  
and Ken are going with her, Pai wants Nora to stay alive, not to starve.  
  
"Mom! Who's gonna feed Nora?" askes Pai.  
  
"Nobody, just bring her along with us." answers Henny, Pai's mom.  
  
"I can't bring Nora, her cage, hamster toys, and food!" says Pai. "Why?" she askes,  
  
"It's too much work, and we don't have enough room for everything." says Pai.  
  
"Oh my, sorry.." says Pai's mother. Pai says, "What will we do?"  
  
"I'll cancel your trip. We can do something else." Henny says.  
  
[later...] "What! What do you mean you won't cancel the trip!?  
  
Pai's pet needs to survive too, ya know!--Bring it? Please, my child is  
  
so.. I can't stand to see her so sad.." Pai's mother argues, "But, ok.."  
  
[later..]"Pai, were gonna lose Nora." Pai's mother tells Pai.  
  
"NO! NOOOOOO!" cries Pai. Pai sobs, on the floor yelling out, "NO, NO, NO..  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears slowly go down Pai's mother's face.  
  
(Pai's mother is named Henny, and Pai's father is named Ken)  
  
Henny closes her eyes as tears slowly slide down her face.  
  
Ken walks in and says, "What's wrong, Henny? Pai?"  
  
Pai sniffles to talk to her father, Ken. She then says, "Dad,  
  
the people who run the trip won't cancel the trip, and were gonna lose.."  
  
Pai sobs out loud, not able to finish her sentence. But up in Pai's  
  
room stands the pet of Pai, Nora. Nora HamSira to be exact. Nora listens.  
  
Nora hears down stairs... Henny says to Ken, "What Pai is trying to say is  
  
that her pet hamster, Nora is going to die. Because the people running the  
  
trip won't cancel it. Were gonna lose Nora..." Tears slide down Ken's face  
  
as he listens to them all talking... Up stairs Nora is still listenning.  
  
Nora says, "What! I'm gonna die! This calls for ham power!"  
  
HamSira  
  
The Champ of Camp  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Over the death, and through the survival, to alive we go  
  
Nora opens her cage and closes it, then she runs to the whole in the dresser,  
  
and goes through it to the inside of a rock, and goes out a tiny hole in the   
  
rock leading outside. She looks at the bus coming up and she watches Pai go  
  
into it, then Nora runs up to it as it rides along, she follows beside it  
  
until they get to Camp Scamper. Nora looks around, then she sees Pai coming  
  
out of the bus. Pai looks over at where Nora was standing, but by the time  
  
she looked, Nora had hidden behind a tree. A snake slithers up behind Nora.  
  
Nora heres a hiss-like sound and looks behind her. The snake snaps at Nora,  
  
but Nora quickly moves. Nora runs over to a rock. A ferret walks up to Nora  
  
and says, "Hiya. Watcha doin?" Nora answers, "hiding." The ferret says, "from  
  
what?" Nora says, "That snake." "That weakling?" askes the ferret. "Weakling?"  
  
says Nora. "Yeah, it's pretty weak to me. I can stop it with one bite." says  
  
the ferret again. "Wow." says Nora. "It's pretty strong to me. I'm not as  
  
strong as you." says Nora. Thinking quickly, Nora askes, "Would you stop it  
  
before it eats me?" The ferret says, "Sure. Hey, what's your name?" The snake  
  
looks over at the rock and hisses. Nora says, "I'll tell ya after you stop the  
  
snake! Hurry!" "Ok" says the ferret. The snake hisses and slithers quickly over  
  
to Nora. It snaps at her, but Nora moves once again, she runs back over to the  
  
tree. The ferret jumps at the snake quickly. The snake gets up, then is knocked  
  
over by the ferret. The ferret bites the snake and beats it. Nora says, "Thanks,  
  
I'm Nora HamSira, but you can call my Nora." The ferret says, "Hey, I know you!  
  
Your my mate's friend." "Who's your mate?" askes Nora. "Toko. And I'm Tonya."  
  
says Tonya. "Thanks for saving me back there, Tonya." says Nora. "No problem."  
  
Tonya answers.  
  
HamSira  
  
The Champ of Camp  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Starvation Vacation  
  
Nora overhears Pai talking sadly... Pai says,   
  
"Why did this happen... Billy just HAD to eat all  
  
the vacation goodies. WE'LL ALL STARVE THANKS TO  
  
BILLY!" An angry kid yells out, "LET'S GET BILLY!"  
  
Everyone except for Pai, Henny, Ken, and the people  
  
who work there, yell out, "YEAH! LET'S GET BILLY!"   
  
"No, Kids! Get away from him! He's only 3, he doesn't  
  
know better." says Mecky Turner. The kids say, "Yes,  
  
Mrs. Turner..."... Nora says, "Uh oh! They'll starve!  
  
I gotta save them!" Nora starts to run off and Tonya  
  
looks at Nora and says, "I'll keep an eye on all of  
  
them, Nora. Good luck." Back at home, she goes into  
  
the rock and into Pai's room, she squeezes under the  
  
door and runs into the kitchen. She climbs onto the  
  
fridge door and grabs onto one part of the fridge, and  
  
the handle, she pulls and holds on both sides, the fridge  
  
door opens, and she starts packing up alot of food. She  
  
used a bag instead of her cheeks, cause then the humans  
  
would not want the food.[later..] Nora pushes the door  
  
until it closes. She grabs the bag and pulls it then she  
  
has a problem, she can't get the food out of the house!  
  
She pulls it down stairs, and to the front door, she digs  
  
through the carpet and under the door, she comes back up  
  
on the other side, and theres dirt and stuff there, she  
  
pulls the bag over there and starts fixing the ground.  
  
After she's done, she heads back to Camp Scamper. When  
  
she gets there everyone is laying on the ground. Pai gets  
  
up, then Nora hides. She walks into a tent and sits down  
  
on a bed. Nora comes out of hiding and pulls the bag into  
  
the tent Pai is in. Pai looks down and spots Nora and the  
  
bag. She gets down and takes the bag, she looks in it and  
  
finds all the food. She looks at Nora. Pai's eyes widen.  
  
She puts the bag on her bed and runs outside, and yells,  
  
"Were saved!" Everyone gets up and says, "What?" Pai says,  
  
"Nora HamSira brought us food some how! Isn't that great?  
  
Come here." Everyone follows Pai into the tent, they look  
  
at her bed and see the bag, its knocked over with an orange  
  
on the bed. Next to the bag is Nora. Nora smiles, and sits  
  
down. Pai hugs Nora, then sets her down. Pai gaspes. Pai  
  
looks in the bag and sees hamster food packages. Nora smiles  
  
and sits down. Pai gives Nora a sunflower seed.[Three weeks  
  
later..] Pai gets on the bus holding the bag. Nora is sitting  
  
on Pai's shoulder, smiling.  
  
Nora HamSira is a true hero to the kids who went to Camp Scamper  
  
The End 


End file.
